Vulnerable
by Nerd Herder
Summary: Song fic to Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Chuck/Sarah; set about a week after 1.13 Chuck Versus The Marlin. Oneshot.


**I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. :)**

**Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade.**

**--**

He couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't fair. He couldn't keep living like this, not unless she was his. He knew she felt something. No way he was believing that asset-handler crap she always fed him. He wasn't going to do this anymore, not after yesterday's mission.

He got into the Herder and drove as quickly as he could to her hotel room. He was going to ask her if— no, he was going to tell her that he wanted something more and he wasn't gonna take no for answer. He parked the car and entered the hotel quickly. He climbed the stairs eagerly, ignoring the increasing pain in his legs and chest. He panted as he walked with determination down the hall until he reached her room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the bright green door. He heard her footsteps grow louder as she grew near and opened the door.

"Chuck."

**Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in **

**because it's cold outside (cold outside)**

**It's cold outside**

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She had a half-smile plastered on her features and she was in a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Sarah." 

Her smile grew slightly bigger and he found himself struggling to find words. It amazed him how she had this affect on him. He tried his best to keep his demeanor firm and strong but he felt the strong annoyance he was feeling dissipate slightly with just a smile from her. Absolutely amazing.

Her brows furrowed and she bit her bottom lip before finally saying, "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" The light expression she was wearing quickly turned into one of worry and curiosity.

"Wha-- uh no. I mean yeah, I've got to talk to you about something." He mentally kicked himself for his slip-up. He cleared his throat. "It's important. Can I come in?"

**Share with me the secrets that you kept in **

**Because it's cold inside (cold inside) **

**It's cold inside**

"Sure." She moved out of the way and looked down as Chuck entered and made his way by the bed. She found it weird how he remained standing and just looked at her. "You can have a seat on the bed, if you'd like."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Um, no. I'm good here." He tried his best to keep strong and not let her get to him. He looked at her intently as she shut the door and made her way to the bed. He paced slowly at the foot of the bed, thinking of what to say.

"So, Chuck. What is it?"

Chuck finally let go of the air he had been holding in out of anticipation. His eyes turned rigid.

"I can't do this anymore, Sarah." He said seriously, lifting his gaze to met hers. His heart fell when he saw her expression sadden. He didn't show it though.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" She muttered, confused.

"This..." He gestured to the space between them. "Us."

"I-- I don't understand." She said, suddenly ceasing any emotion being conveyed through her demeanor.

"Exactly." Chuck threw his hands up and sighed dejectedly. "This is exactly what I mean. I'm tired. Sick of all of it."

"Chuck, I'm sorry. I know it's hard. I've told you before, it's easy to think there's something real between us because of what we have to do for the cover." She rose from the bed and walked towards him.

He dodged her approach and moved towards the window. "No, Sarah. I don't _think_ there is. I _know_ there is! I just don't know why you can't admit it," he said, raising his voice.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but found herself unable to make any type of noise. She knew he was right. She tried to keep her gaze steady upon his but the sharp and accusing look in his eyes were too much. Her gaze dropped to the cush carpet upon which she stood.

Chuck let out a small grunt at Sarah's reaction and transferred his attention to the view of her hotel window. He felt his throat go dry as his gaze stumble onto a very well-lit helipad on a rather short building.

**And your slowly shaking finger tips **

**Show that your scared like me **

**So, let's pretend we're alone **

"Chuck, it's not that simple." She muttered, still looking at the carpet. She clasped her hands together and started rubbing her right palm out of anxiety. "Even if I did want to, I can't. If Graham finds out..."

"If you really wanted it, he wouldn't matter." Chuck turned to her and walked towards her place by the bed. "The only thing that matters is that we're both willing to try to make it work."

She looked up and caught his hard brown eyes with her now timid blue ones. His intense stare felt like a harsh spotlight shining down on her, making sure every detail of her was observed. She shivered and tried to look away.

She couldn't.

And she did the only thing she could. Her voice hardened and her eyes narrowed. "Chuck, I told you. I don't know what you're talking about."

**And I know you may be scared **

**And I know were unprepared **

**But I don't care **

**Tell me, Tell me **

**What makes you think that you are invincible **

**I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure **

**Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable **

**Impossible **

He couldn't believe she just said that. He took a step away from her, clenching his jaw in displeasure. He was so tempted to leave right then and there but he didn't. That would ruin his chances forever.

"I can't believe you're going to give me that bullshit again. You expect me to believe you?" He started pacing again with his hands propped up on his hips. "You don't expect me to think you're completely devoid of emotion, do you? I'm not stupid, Sarah. I--"

"Stop it. Just stop it, Chuck. You're only going to make this harder for yourself. Maybe you should just leave."

Chuck furrowed his brows in anger. "If you think I'm going to leave now, you're deluded."

Sarah moved towards him and moved to push him towards the door. Chuck caught on quickly though, as he stopped her hand with his. He didn't want to let go, but Sarah shook her hand from his smoothly.

He hated to have to admit it, but even that simple touch gave him a shiver down his spine.

"Now you're making it harder for both of us. Chuck, just go."

"No. I know this isn't just in my head."

"It' not a request, Chuck. It's an order."

"Oh, yeah. Like that's gonna work. It didn't work last time, it's not working now." 

Sarah's lips shrunk into a tight line as she exhaled loudly. "I told you, Chuck. It was a mistake."

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never been so hurt in his entire life until now. Her words struck him like hundreds of knives, slowly cutting down his already dilapidated heart.

"You know, Sarah? Right now, I'm wondering where the girl I fell in love with is. Because I don't see her anywhere."

Sarah had to give her all to refrain from saying anything that could ruin her facade to reply to his statement. The only other time she could remember she's had to try this hard to keep a straight face was when Chuck had asked her if their relationship was going anywhere real while they were under the influence of Pentothal.

"Why can't you just admit that you're not a Wonder Woman or a Supergirl? I certainly wouldn't mind that."

She sighed nearly inaudibly and said, "Chuck, stop."

"You're not untouchable, Sarah. You can't pretend to be the toughest woman on the planet all your life. I'm in love with Sarah Walker, weiner girl. Not Sarah Walker, espionage extraordinaire."

**I was born to tell you I love you **

**Isn't that a song already **

**I get a B in originality **

**And it's true I cant go on without you **

**Your smile makes me see clearer **

**If you could only see in the mirror what I see **

Sarah's breath hitched at what Chuck had said. He said it again. Love. She couldn't help but relax at his words. It was true. No one had ever looked at her the way he did. No one had ever gotten through her walls like he had. She felt the mask she put on just a few moments ago slowly melt away as Chuck moved closer to her. He had his hands in his pockets now and he stopped only a few inches away from her.

"Chuck," she whispered, nervous.

"Shhh..." Chuck removed his hands from his pockets and placed a finger on Sarah's lips. "Sarah. Just a week ago, I was on that helipad. Before you came and we talked, I thought I was done, I thought I would never see my family again. And it hurt. So bad, it kills me now to think about it; you know how much my family means to me." Chuck swallowed, his throat was dry and his eyes were starting to water.

"And just yesterday, I had to watch you flirt and get cozy with that Ricafort guy for the mission. It hurt, you know. I had to use every grain of self-control in my body to not go to you and knock that guys brains out. And then I realized it hurt just as much as it hurt when I thought I wouldn't see my family again. I vowed then and there that I wasn't going to let you go. Never. I wanted to be the one you smiled at that way, the way to acted when you were with him. I wanted, no-- want to tell you I love you more than anything I ever have in my life."

Sarah absolutely lost it after Chuck finished. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She collapsed into Chuck's chest and put her arms around his waist.

He enveloped her body in his arms, speechless. He was too happy to even think of saying anything. He did it. He actually did it.

**And your slowly shaking finger tips **

**Show that your scared like me**

**So, let's pretend we're alone **

**And I know you may be scared **

**And I know were unprepared **

**But I don't care **

**Tell me, Tell me **

**What makes you think that you are invincible **

**I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure **

**Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable **

**Impossible **

He embraced her shaking body as tight as he could, taking in as much of her he could through a hug. He was tempted to kiss her right then, but opted not to. She needed him right now and he was going to be there for her.

"Chuck, how are we going to do this?

"I honestly don't know right now. But I'll figure it out, I promise. Just as long as we're together."

"I'm afraid."

Chuck sighed and rested his head a top hers. "I know you are. But don't worry. I'm here."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just standing in each others arms. Neither of them tried to move. Neither of them wanted to.

"You were right. I'm definitely no Wonder Woman." Sarah finally broke the silence. She tilted her head upwards, towards his. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

**Slow down girl your not going anywhere **

**Just wait around and see **

**Maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead **

**I promise I can be anyone I can be anything **

**Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed **

**I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need **

He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "It's okay. It'll be fine."

She broke away from their embrace. "Are you sure? I mean, after everything done to you?"

Chuck's expression turned serious. He looked her straight in the eye and said firmly, "Of course I am. I've never been so sure in my life."

Sarah bit her lip. "But--

"But nothing. After what happened on the helipad, there's no way I'm letting you go. I know you feel it too, nothing can take that away from me. I'll be here, whatever happens. I'm not letting you go."

She smiled. "Thank you."

**Tell me, tell me**

**What makes you think that you are invincible **

**I can see it in your eyes that your so sure **

**Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable **

**Impossible**

He took her into a hug and smiled. "Don't mention it."

She melted into his arms and sighed. Sure, she was scared. Scared shitless, really. And yeah, she would have her ass handed to her if Graham, Beckman or Casey found out. But right now that didn't matter. She looked up at him and smiled at the huge grin on his face.

She stood on her tip toes and craned her neck to reach him. She placed her lips unto his, catching him by surprise.

"I love you too."

**--**

**A/N: My first song fic ever, I'd appreciate it if you guys told me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
